The invention relates to a cableway cabin for suspended or continuous cableways, the supporting elements of which consist of a base frame, a roof frame and at least four corner columns connecting the base frame to the roof frame. In such cabins, as disclosed, for example, in CH 626 842, the frame parts, which today usually consist of a light metal alloy, are produced from profile rods having a more or less freely selectable cross-sectional shape and are screwed or riveted or welded at the corners either to one another or to a corner connecting point. This is not optimum both from constructional points of view and with regard to the production process.